Teen Titans and Saw 2 Part 2: Flesh and Blood
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Here's part 2 of Teen Titans and Saw II so Raven's father is planing on killing the Titans with Jigsaw and the Pig Masks.


**Here's part 2 of Teen Titans and Saw 2 but this part is Flesh and Blood.**

It took place in Jigsaw's lair when police man and women were breaking through doors to find Jigsaw and his Pig Masks. They were breaking down doors and other ways to get in the lair because lots of people, seemed to be going missing for a while and they attend to find out what is going on.

_Born in a demon's lair we lived, through the evil and fire along with the darkest heart troughs the demon we are not giving up til we find the demon we'll tear it's demon heart with darkest. Within we cut through the heart and we will never give up, til we find the true demon and break the demon heart._

_Let's go!_

_No time to lose!_

_Kill the demon!_

_With a heart of the demon!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it run through us!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Killer!_

_We're on a team!_

_They're__ quicker then us, we're more hearing. We're stronger than anything else._

___Born in a demon's lair we lived, through the evil and fire along with the darkest heart troughs the demon we are not giving up til we find the demon we'll tear it's demon heart with darkest. Within we cut through the heart and we will never give up, til we find the true demon and break the demon heart._

When the police people got to one of Jigsaw's trap room a Pig Mask with a red bow on it's heard appeared.

"Party is now over people." Jessie growled as she kidnapped all the police and took them to Jigsaw. "Here's what the police were doing, they were planing on killing us."

"How bad of them, they're naughty people. Place them in traps, and I want them killed in my traps."

Meanwhile Raven and Robin woke up to be in a room filled with people that are hiding from Jigsaw.

"Ow my head, what happened?"

"You two were in a fight with the Pig Masks, and you both got knocked out."

"That's why our heads are spinning around, I can barley see." Raven replied.

"Where is our friends?"

"We're here Robin, we came in when you both got knocked out."

"Thanks Terra, you and the other Titans are very good friends."

"I have found out something Raven."

"You did Terra? what is it?"

"I see something that knocked you both out." Terra showed the video on camera to Raven that has her father attacking her and Robin that knocked them both out.

"Trigon. You son of a B****. I will get you for this."

"He knocked you both out, I was watching so I fought him for a while til he ran away."

"We will get him."

"You and Raven will get him."

"But do you know where my father is?"

"I have no clue Raven, I will go with Cyborg to find Zep and see if he can help us." Starfire said.

"Who is that girl Robin? she looks like Melvin; and I think that's her team, I believe that's her, and the team."

"Raven!"

"Melvin, Timmy, Teether. I missed you guys so much, and you too Bobby."

"We were worried about you and you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do..."

"I'm her boyfriend Melvin, we've been dating since she was 15 and I was 16 and I started dating her."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Robin, and I am the leader of the Teen Titans."

"Wow, I think I have seen you a while ago."

"My gosh Melvin, look at how much you have grown."

"I'm 9 years old now, I remember you when I was 6 or 7 years old."

"I do remember that time when I first met you and your team, Timmy I think he is 7 years old is he?"

"Yep, he's 7 years old, and Teether her is now 3 years old."

"How fast can this pass?"

"I have no clue, time goes pretty fast."

"It sure does, I'm 16 and I'll be 17 in a few months."

"I am 17 and I'll be 18 in February."

"I'm a summer baby."

"Well I am jealous Raven, I want to be a summer baby."

"Well Robin, your parents had you a year and a couple months before me." Raven replied as she slapped Robin in a playful mood.

"You're sweet Raven."

"You're handsome Robin."

"Come here pretty girl." Robin and Raven then started play fighting til they both fell on the ground laughing.

"Robin, we're boyfriend and girlfriend right? we'll always be the greatest Teen Titans of the team right? and we'll always be together right?"

"Yes we will Raven, I will stay with you all night and all day. I will never leave you out of my sight." Robin said as Beast boy came in the room to warn Raven and Robin about something's wrong and it is looking for them.

"Raven! Robin! thank goodness I've found you both, Trigon is looking for both of you. His plan along with Jigsaw is to kill us all."

"Oh god, that's really bad.

"Where is Trigon?"

"Cyborg or Zep might know, where he is."

Cyborg came and he saw that Raven and Robin are waiting to know where Trigon is.

"I have no clue what are you talking about so..." Raven pined Cyborg to the ground like Nala pined Simba in Lion King.

"Where is he Cyborg."

"I have no clue Raven like I just said, and I said it again."

"Tell us now Cyborg, don't make me shut you down."

"Ok ok Raven, I can tell you where he is and what he is planing." Raven got off of Cyborg and stood beside Robin.

"You do know where he is?"

"Yes I think I do."

"Good, now tell us."

"He's planing something really bad to hurt you and Robin." Cyborg said.

"What is his plan?"

"His plan is to get you guys in Jigsaw's office so he can kill Raven then he will kill the rest of us."

"That dad, he is not what you think he is." Raven snarled at what her father was planing on doing to Raven and her friends.

"That bad father of Raven, he is no longer allowed here."

"I know he isn't allowed, we're kicking him out."

"Here's what our plan is that we are going to do." Robin said "Cyborg and Starfire keep everyone safe in this room. Me, Raven, Beast boy and Terra will look for the missing people in Jigsaw's lair."

"We'll be fine here now you guys go."

"I can trust you that you will be fine Melvin." Raven smiled as she and her three others friends left the door and left the safe room.

End of chapter 1


End file.
